The Binky ficlet Miniseries
by rosenquist
Summary: Kidfic. Shrunken Danny got a new craving.
1. I want a Binky

I want a Binky

Title: I want a Binky  
Author: Rosenquist  
Spoilers: None  
Category: Kiddrabble. Gen. Cuteness.  
Summary: Danny wants a binky  
Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing with them. I'm not making any money out of this.  
Warnings: None

Today off-world on PH- something Dr. Daniel Jackson had an unfortunate accident and now he is an unaware one year old.

"I think we better get you a diaper on," Jack said.

"No me don't wanna a diaper. Me want a binky!" a very little Danny said.

"You want a binky?"

Danny looked with his big blue eyes at Jack and had a big smile on his face and nodded.

Jack couldn't help but smile back at the kid's cute expression.


	2. I still want a Binky

Title: I still want a Binky  
Author: Rosenquist  
Spoilers: None  
Category: Stargate SG-1 Kidficlet. Gen. Cuteness.

Author's note: this is a sequel to my drabble 'I want a Binky'  
Summary: As the title says Danny still wants a binky  
Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing with them. I'm not making any money out of this.  
Warnings: None

"You want a binky ey? I promise you'll get one but first you need to get a diaper on."

Danny squirmed on Jack's lap, to be put down. "No diaper! Me wanna binky!"

"Calm down Danny." Jack turned his attention to Dr. Fraiser. "Doc. Do we even have small diapers here?"

"Yes Colonel we actually do, since we from time to time have children coming here from off-world, but I'm not sure we got a pacifier though. I'll get a nurse to find a diaper and a pacifier."

A nurse came with a pair of diapers and some baby clothes, but no pacifier and Danny wasn't a happy camper at all.

Jack had just gotten Daniel's adult shirt off him and he was now only in his birthday suit, he was about to put a diaper on him but somehow Danny got off his lap and down on the floor. Danny tried to walk but he landed flat on his unprotected backside, but that didn't stop him he tried to crawl away. Danny wasn't happy at all when Jack picked him up, he started to wail loudly.

"Hey, hey Danny not so fast you're too young now to run away already." Jack said.

While Jack tried to put a diaper on Danny he asked him, "Even when you're crying you look cute, how do you do that?"

Danny just answered with sobs.

"I wonder if Danny remembers something from his adulthood." Jack said to Fraiser.

"If he does do you think he would crawl only in his birthday suit and ask for a binky?"

"Nah, guess not." And both adults smiled.

Jack's shirt got suddenly wet. "Wow Danny good aim, was that a revenge for not giving you a Binky?"

Jack was sure he saw a glint of smugness in the little quirt's big blue eyes.


	3. Finally got my Binky

Title: #3/4 Finally I got my Binky  
Author: Rosenquist  
Spoilers: None  
Category: Stargate SG-1 Kidficlet. Gen. Cuteness.

Author's note: this is #3 of the Binky miniseries 'I want a Binky' was #1 and 'I still want a Binky was #2  
Summary: What the title says  
Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing with them. I'm not making any money out of this.  
Warnings: None

Diaper mission done; now Jack needed to find a binky before his kid hadn't any air left from wailing. Jack scooped Daniel in his arms and was about to leave the infirmary to start his new mission, when Sam came in with a big smile on her face.

"Guess what I've found, Sir?"

"I don't have time for guessing Carter as you can hear the kid here is very upset."

"Okay then sir, I'll tell you. I found this," Carter said and showed him a pacifier.

"You're a life saver Carter, thanks," Jack said with a big smile and then looked down at Danny and saw the kid smiling brightly and trying to reach after the priceless artifact with his small right baby hand. As soon as he finally got his priceless artifact he studied it with his mouth and sucked happily on it.

Mission complete, 'Finally I got my binky!'


	4. I need coffee not a Binky

I need coffee not a Binky # 4 of 4

A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews. This is the last part in the Binky miniseries.

Summary: Daniel got his old craving back.

Jack almost fell down on his backside when Daniel bumped into him, "hey kid, what's the hurry?"

"Coffee Jack, I need coffee."

"Danny the doc banded you from coffee for a while. It's only a few days ago you were up-sized from a baby to an adult again. I never forget when you asked for a binky and got angry when you had to get a diaper on first."

Daniel blushed, "Jaack."

"You were really cute Danny."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Well Jack I need coffee not a binky."

"Not gonna get it today kiddo."

"I'm an adult again Jack and now I decide what I can do or not."

"Well you're forgetting something Danny, I adopted you when we thought that you had to grow up the normal way again and to me you're still my son and that will never change. I've taking care of you the whole year you've been a baby. So now both your father and your doctor don't allow you coffee for the time being. Besides it's late and it's your bedtime."

The residue of the baby emotions that was still in Daniel, made him almost start wailing, but the adult side was luckily stronger.

"I'm not tired Jack and as I said I need coffee." Daniel said with a pout.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of Danny's pout. When Jack took care of baby Danny he found a way to get his kid to sleep and he had found out that the trick worked on big Danny too.

Before Danny knew it he was lying in bed in his VIP room, Jack tucking him in and in matter of seconds he was sound asleep.

Jack sat at Danny's bedside for a while and enjoyed watching his kid sleeping peacefully.

Before Jack was leaving the VIP room he found the baby monitor he used when Danny was a baby, he was tempted to turn it on. He turned it on and then off again; he didn't notice that he turned it back on before he left and put the other one in his pocket.

Jack went to bed in his own VIP room.

He got startled when a noise woke him up and it took him a few minutes to find out that it came from his pocket. He then heard his kid screaming, 'mama, baba don't leave me! Nick, don't leave me too! Jack, don't leave me! Jack! Daddy!'

Jack hurried out of bed and into his clothes and ran to his kid.

As soon as he was in the kid's VIP room he got him in his arms and comfort him as he did when he was a baby.

"I'm here for ya kiddo I'm never gonna leave you, son. You're stuck with me."

Jack kept on talking soothingly words to his crying son, it helped, Daniel calmed down and he fell sound asleep in his dad's protected arms.

The End

A/N: I hope to write a sequel soon, I'm sure that Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Janet, Hammond and the rest of SGC has a lot to tell adult Daniel about his short childhood with his SGC family and I'm also sure that Daniel remember some things too, and he for sure doesn't want to admit to some of them, like when Jack did the potty training with him. Maybe I'll call the new series 'Down the memory lane' or do you have an idea for a better title to the new series?

Thanks again for the reviews.


End file.
